Sleeping
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: In which Shea learns the new meaning of sleeping. One-shot for Mizuru007 on Ushi No Tane forum HOPE YOU LIKE! Kind of suggestive but nothing big


I married Shea. I know right. When I came to his island, I never pictured myself marrying a man in loincloth. But he's my Jungle Boy. He's just so cute! You know, when I proposed, he thought that the blue feather was just a pretty gift. His father hit him upside the head and told him that I wanted to marry him. I don't think he knew what marriage implied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I married my Chelsea! My Chelsea… I like that. You're my Chelsea now," My new husband sang as I walked him back to my ranch just after our wedding.

I laughed and ran to keep up with him. "Shea! Wait up! It's nine o' clock at night. We need to be quiet or we'll wake people up. Half the people on the island don't even know you live here."

"So? I want everyone to know that me and my Chelsea are gonna be together forever!"

I had to pull him in the door when we reached my house, because he wouldn't stop telling my dog how happy he was. "I hope you don't mind," He told the playful pup at our feet, "But I'm gonna be living here for now on. I don't mean to take over your territory!"

I laughed against and finally got him inside the door. Shea sat happily humming on my floor. He looked up at me confused. "So… what now?"

"Now we… sleep together," I said awkwardly. I should have known this would have been a difficult topic. When I met him, he didn't even know what a girl was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked purposely into the jungle. I was going to fish in the river for the first time since I'd asked Gannon to build the bridge. Imagine my surprise when an arrow comes hurtling past my head and buried itself into the tree next to me with a 'twang'._

_I yelped and pulled my sickle out of my pack. "Alright, whoever you are… just come out of the trees."_

_Then, out walked a man in a spotted outfit with whisker marks on his cheeks. He looked at me curiously and walked up really close to where I was pressed against the tree with my sickle hanging down by my knees. He stuck his nose in my hair and inhaled. "Not smell like animal. Smells clean." He inhaled deeply one more time before pulling away and getting in my face. "And strawberries. You smell like strawberries."_

"_Thank you?" I said unsurely. "Who exactly are you?"_

"_I am Shea. Live here. I seen you before. Make me feel funny. What are you? Wizard?"_

"_No! I'm Chelsea, I'm a girl."_

"_Girl? What is girl?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Then there was the time that I told him I loved him. That was interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_FLASHBACK_

"_Shea?" I called quietly as we sat on his roof watching the sun set._

"_Yes Chelsea?"_

"_That funny feeling you talked about when we first met. Do you still have it?"_

_He nodded vigorously. "Yep, yep. Every time I see Chelsea, think of Chelsea, or smell strawberries. Why?"_

"_Because… I think I have it too."_

_He looked over at me with wide eyes. "You're allergic to strawberries too?"_

"_What? No! I loved strawberries."_

"_I like strawberries too, but now they make my stomach weird, so I don't eat them."_

_I sighed. This was gonna be harder than I thought. "Well, I don't think that you're allergic to strawberries. I think that you're in love… with me?"_

_He nodded. "Know love. Love good. Good to love."_

_I was hopeful…. "Then you know what being in love with a girl is?"… for like five seconds._

"_No. Only known love towards animals and nature."_

"_Shea, that's love in the sense of caring, not love in the sense of affection. I think that you feel affection towards me. I know that I feel it towards you."_

_He looked at me and tilted his head in confusion. "Chelsea confused me. Let's just watch sun setting."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He gave a grin and jumped to his feet. "Yay! Sounds fun!"

I nodded and smiled nervously. "Yeah… fun."

He picked me up and twirled me around and laid us both on my bed, then… proceeded to fall asleep.

"Shea!" I whined as I prodded his shoulder. "Not that kind of sleep together!"

He opened one eye and just looked at me. "There's another kind of sleep?"

I nodded and pulled him close to me. "One that's a lot more fun. First you have to kiss me."

And he did. Despite growing up in the jungle with only one previous kissing partner (me) Shea was an excellent kisser. He prodded my lips the way that I'd taught him and deepened the kiss.

Shea was in for a long, exciting, educational night.


End file.
